mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuji Atsushi
Appearance General Appearance Upon examination anyone could immediately see the lean, limber, and nimble physique of Yuji Atsushi. Having the toned physique of a competitive swimmer or track star on his upper body, showing consecutive hours, day, even months and years at the gymnasium, constantly pushing his previous limit and stretching for another, and the muscular tone of his thigh and calves would be to the resemblance of a diamond, the articulate sculpting style of his unique legs blinding to the eye, the piercing curves of his lower abdominal intimidating to even the mightiest of opponents, and the Achilles Tendon would stick out like a sore thumb. The eyes of Yuji were to the same as maleficent emerald green, and on the outer rim of the hypnotic eyes were a hue of liquid white, and the inside vacant pupils were a dark moonlight black. The frisky untamed hair of Yuji was unique in its own manner, similar to the natural and harmonious free flowing fur of a wild wolf, with a dense heavy haze of midnight black. The attire of Yuji consist of midnight black blazer w/ the sleeves pulled up for better mobility and a white button up shirt with casual pants with a black belt that have bright chrome silver casting over the badge, to complement the beautiful belt Yuji wears black pants with jewelry on his wrist and ears with a pair of casual tennis shoes, he prefers this style of dressing to symbolize to him a sense of equality and welcoming in society.(edited) Costumed Appearance It should be no surprise to anyone that the only thing Yuji has on when he is in his “Costumed Appearance” is a slightly white torn button up shirt, and the reason for the tears around his top is from the massive enlargement in body mass he earns from his transformation. Second he may have a variety of pants on, from black, to white, and maybe even navy blue, of course they would be tattered/ and dirtied up from also the enlargement from his body as a whole. Personality When first approaching Yuji you may see a very patient and calm individual, understanding and taking in knowledge from nearby conversations rather than sparking one up himself. But once Yuji feels he can trust someone he may open up to show his mild-mannered, charismatic, and heroic self in its entirety, the reason for Yuji being so passive and nonchalant when first meeting someone is to feel them out, see how they react to certain things you may say or do. And if he feels he can trust you then he’ll show you his true colors. Character Background The backstory of Yuji Atsushi is something of bittersweet, so his story begins Mustafa, Japan in elementary school, now the first time Yuji’s quirk manifested was in 1st grade and the reason for this was because a class bully stole his juice box at lunch time, now the school bully never particularly targeted Yuji since he was a loner, but the bully never frayed away from getting a opportunity in front of the girls which always failed horribly but the guy couldn’t realize this and continued to bully innocent kids. Yuji couldn’t help but listen to the cries and please of the children since he had such acute hearing from a early age, but on one day the bully just picked the wrong kid to mess with and as the kid swiped the juice box out of Yujis hand and mocked him, Yujis skin began to boil, his heart rate was increased, the adrenaline pulsating their his vines, and then Yuji felt something he had never felt before, anger, uncontrollable anger, then let out a horrific roar and pounced on the bully punching him repeatedly, over and over it nearly took the whole day to get him off of the kid. By then Yuji & the bullies parents had arrived, and the reaction both the parents made were indescribable, after that fateful day Yuji was repeatedly ridiculed and he felt as if he was nothing. After years of rejection and isolation Yuji found a glimmer of hope in the darkness, after the last period for 8th grade ended Yuji found a Yuuei High advertisement flyer, with his last bit of hope left Yuji trained his butt off day and night to hone his skills and utilize them for more than what people see it for, destruction , and after graduation of middle school Yuji received a message from Yuuei High saying that he has been enrolled. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Quiet: Yuji’s quietness was never unusual to anyone as no body really paid attention to him since you know he was quiet, but he exiled in academic activities because of the quietness, also he picked up on everyone’s conversation since he didn’t do much of the talking anyway. Negative for Quiet: The negatives for Yuji’s quietness would be that he could miss out on a lot of opportunities for himself such as making friends, Yuji never really had friends because of this aspect of his character, no one ever really associated with him on a friend level because all of his classmates never took that extra step to see if Yuji every wanted a friend and that’s because he was never really social. # . Skeptical: Yuji questions everyone and everything, he repeatedly checks his surroundings to make sure no one can sneak up on him. Negative to Skeptical: Skepticism is a good trait to have, but Yuji may come off as rude when isolating or separating himself from his fellow colleagues and this may cause Yuji to have enemies while at Yuuei. # Selfless: Once Yuji trust someone he would put his own life on the line for the person, whether it be a friend, family members, or his significant other. Nothing else would matter to him in a distressed moment besides protecting his peers. Negative to Selfless: Yuji can be very selfless when it’s come to the ones he deeply trust, this means Yuji could be tricked or played into trusting someone, meaning that someone could be a kind and trustworthy to him on the outside, but could be plotting horrible things towards him on the inside since he is very protective of the ones he trust. Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Quirk Name Feral: ☀Quirk Info: The user has abilities and physical features of a Wolf, Physical Features include: heavy bushy hair which after cutting can grow back in a minimum of a week or two, slightly abnormal nails that can resemble claws if not thoroughly shaved off by either his mouth or nail file, thirdly he has two distinctly sharp canine-like teeth in the upper row of his teeth that sometimes shows above his bottom lip. user can also transform into their man-beast state when pissed off or enraged at something. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well.